


Keepsake

by insertliteraryallusionhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertliteraryallusionhere/pseuds/insertliteraryallusionhere
Summary: Moments before Luke whisks Grogu off to the Jedi Temple, Din remembers something very important.A slight retcon of the final moments of Season 2's finale, solely because I feel that Favreau and co. missed an excellent opportunity to make us even more emotional.Spoilers for 02×14 and 02×16 of The Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 277





	Keepsake

He didn't expect that it would end so soon. 

Here they are, barely reunited, a father and his foundling, and suddenly it's all over. The kid- little Grogu- babbling happily at the astromech droid, the Jedi smiling almost apologetically at him. Din feels the tears well up in his eyes and breathes a heavy, reluctant sigh. 

Grogu will be safe. He'll be better off with his own kind. 

It's the same affirmation he's been trying to make himself believe for months now. Somehow, it sounds more hollow than ever in this moment. 

He watches as the child raises his arms to the Jedi, a gesture Din has grown more than accustomed to at this point. It pangs at his heart, though he'd never admit it. 

Slowly, carefully, the Jedi lifts Grogu into his arms, his eyes kind and expression warm. The astromech droid beeps in excitement. With a chuckle, the Jedi gives it an affectionate pat. Meeting Din's gaze, he nods in farewell.

"May the Force be with you." 

The words that Din so often dismissed in the past are suddenly so much more meaningful. Deep inside of him, he hopes that if he can just cling on to even a modicum of that mystical power, Grogu will be able to remember him. 

As the Jedi makes his way towards the turbolift, the baby staring over his shoulder with something akin to love, Din finds himself reaching into his pocket to roll the silver gear knob between his fingers. The last reminder of the Razor Crest, of home, and of the time they spent together. 

Something overcomes him, then, an emotion so profound he can't help but act on it. 

"Wait! Wait." he says, voice far too loud and desperate for his liking. 

The Jedi turns towards him, motioning for the droid to stop. Grogu coos quietly in his arms, watching as Din makes his way down the hall and kneels before him.

Lifting the knob out of his pocket, he holds it out to the baby. Grogu laughs giddily at the sight of it, the metal shining brightly under the flourescent lights. As gently as he can, Din drops it into his open hands. 

"Just a little something to remember me by, kid. Take good care of it, okay?" 

The baby gurgles sweetly, making a delighted little sound in response. 

The Jedi laughs. Din glances at him. 

"What did he say?" 

"He says he'll keep it safe." 

Smiling to himself, Din brings a hand up to stroke the baby's cheek. 

"Be good, kid." 

Standing to his full height, he nods at the Jedi. 

"This is the way." 

Face full of understanding, the younger man bows his head. 

The last thing Din Djarin sees before the turbolift door shuts is Grogu smiling, the little ball nestled between his tiny hands.

Maybe, he thinks, this isn't such a bad ending after all.


End file.
